The Words We Write
by ShaynaNightshade
Summary: While working together to write a new song for the band, Saga doesn't realize he writes something that worries Hiroto. Though, he also doesn't realize he has written about when they kissed onstage. Those secret feelings he didn't even know were there…


Hiya~ I'm Shayna Nightshade aka Jennifer aka Jakka-Chan! Nice to meet you! This is my first ever POSTED fiction! Please go easy on me. I love Alice Nine to no end! All the members are pairings I swear! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Rated M for YAOI! BOYxBOY MAN ON MAN! LEMONS! YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS! IT WILL BE HOT!

SAGA x HIROTO

I DO NOT OWN ALICE NINE OR ITS MEMBERS! (;w;) Sadly.

Love Forever, Jakka-Chan

Summary: While working together to write a new song for the band, Saga doesn't realize he writes something that worries Hiroto. Though, he also doesn't realize he has written about when they kissed onstage. Those secret feelings he didn't even know were there…

P.S: I heard Saga lives with his parents buuuutt... I thought this would be alot more fun :D

**Chapter One**

There was a light knock on Saga's apartment door. He walked over and unlocked it to reveal the smiling lead guitarist, Hiroto, also known as Pon. He carried with him a small convenience store bag filled with Green Tea, 100% Peach juice, and his favorite cigarettes, Lucky Strike Menthol, and of course his acoustic guitar case strapped to his back. He wore his black biker's jacket with the silver and gold studs, torn jeans, and a white shirt with a large red star in the middle which matched his red studded belt buckled loosely around his waist. He always dressed up anywhere.

"Ah, welcome Pon-Chan. I see you're prepared to work." Saga said greeting the other member and ruffled his hair, already began to tease the short, energetic guitarist. (Pon means hyper, lively etc.)

Hiroto only smiled and pushed Saga away from the door way so he could get in. He was greeted by the décor done by none other than Saga. To the left as he walked in was the well-lit and well-equipped dining room and kitchen. On the right side of the loft was a large living room that was mostly windows overlooking the city and a balcony that held two plastic chairs, a garbage bag full of cans and an over flowing ash tray. The door to Saga's room was open to reveal the clean and neat bedroom that contained all of the bassist personal positions and led into a walk in closet and large marble bathroom.

"It's nice to see you too, Saga-Chan. It's been a while, ne? Where's Chiko?" He asked about Saga's dog that almost never left his side and put the juice and tea in Saga's refrigerator already knowing the apartment well and leaned against the counter as Saga closed the door behind him.

The band hadn't met up for a while since everyone was currently on a well-earned break. Though, Saga and Hiroto had been , meaning to meet up to write new sheets together, though mostly their get together usually turned out to be more like play-dates of children.

Saga chuckled as he closed the door. "Oh, Chiko's with my parents right now. Shall we go straight to work?" He began to say but already Hiroto was flopped down on the couch, shoes kicked off, flipping through the channels of the TV. Saga raised an eyebrow.

"Oi! You came over to work!" He said and Hiroto sat up and sighed. "Alright, alright." He turned the TV off and reached for his guitar pulling it out of the case. He crossed his legs sitting on the couch as Saga retrieved his long necked blue bass sitting next to Pon.

Their work together began with soft a strumming of chords. After few exchange of words they began scribbling down lyrics onto a sheet of paper, with a few added doodles contributed by Hiroto.

"So… I'm surprised Nao isn't here." Hiroto said because of the lack of communication they had. Saga didn't look up from the sheet of paper he was working on.

"Hmm? Oh, he couldn't come." Saga adjusted his glasses as he read over the paper. Hiroto looked down. So he had asked Nao to come. He didn't dislike now in anyway whatsoever. The band was tight. Though, when it came to hanging out with Saga, Hiroto almost felt…a jealous feeling?

"What do you think of this?" He asked as he looked up. Hiroto was staring at his hands on the neck of his guitar, head down slightly, and lost in thought.

"Nee, Hiroto…" Saga nudged him slightly. Hiroto's head popped up.

"Y-Yes?" Saga handed him the papers to look over and took off his glasses setting them on the end table. "Want a drink?" Hiroto nodded as his eyes scanned the page.

Saga came back two cans of beer retrieved from the fridge and handed one to Hiroto, both setting aside their instruments.

"What do you think?" Saga asked again.

Hiroto read over the top lyrics again.

_We used to whisper,_

_Back then_

_We wanted to scream together, around the world,_

_We wanted it all._

_One starry night,_

_We decided to scream too much._

_It was bright, so bright._

_The lights flashed._

_People shout._

_And we pulled away._

_For the one moment_

_I thought we were_

_One_

"The lyrics fit well with the rhythm, but…" Hiroto thought for a second.

Saga took a sip of his beer. "But?"

Hiroto shrugged slightly. "You kinda make it sound like when the band's on stage. '_The lights flashed. People shout.' _ It reminds me of when we're on stage with the photographers and audience screaming their heads off. _'And when we pulled away. For a moment I thought we were one.' _ Like when we're going back stage or something."

Hiroto's eye brows furrowed slightly as he took a swing of his beer. It almost sounded like Saga was having trouble with the band. Had someone upset him? Thinking they were one until they got off the stage. Maybe he was over thinking it. They weren't just lyrics; Hiroto had a gut feeling, especially coming from Saga. Saga wrote purely from the bottom of his heart Hiroto believed. He set his can down on the coffee table leaning back reaching in his pocket for his lighter and cigarettes.

"Not in here." Saga said as he stood heading to the screen door leading to the balcony. Hiroto followed behind.

The view looked over the city. It was dark already and the rush of people decreased a great amount. There were the quiet roars of cars that passed by way down below. Saga owned the highest loft in the building. He enjoyed the view though of course. Though no matter how much he had, being items or a pretty view he was lonely and bored, and especially without Chiko. He leaned his elbows against the railing finishing off his beer as he popped a cigarette from his pocket. Hiroto held out his zippo lighter to him as they both lit the tip of the cigs.

They both breathed in taking the nicotine into their systems feeling a sense of relief. Hiroto sunk down into one of the plastic chairs as he exhaled. They were quiet for a long time. Words didn't have to be exchanged. Hiroto looked up. The stars, one of his favorite things, he loved everything about them. How they shined, how they were there every night, and how they were all different and unique, loved by people who just looked up.

"Saga…" He said quietly.

"Mm?"

Hiroto bit his lip. "There isn't… anything wrong with you, right?" Saga raised an eye brow. Hiroto coughed trying to reword it, "What I mean is like is… Is there something the matter with you and the band?" Saga just stared at him for a little bit.

"Why would you think that?" He asked his back leaning against the railing looking at Hiroto, arms crossed over his relaxed frame.

Hiroto shrugged a bit finishing off his cigarette and tossing it into the ash tray. "'Cause of your lyrics. The ones you wrote. You made it sound like our band was… falling apart..." Saga raised his eye brow the younger male. He thought for a bit. He hadn't understood the lyrics? He couldn't help but smile and chuckle at Hiroto.

His hands reached out to the brown-blond-black dyed mix of hair and ruffled it slightly as he opened the sliding door to return inside. "You're thinking about it too much, Pon-Chan. They're just lyrics on a page, nothing more." Hiroto grabbed the discarded cans and followed him inside closing the door and set the empty cans on the counter.

"Saga, I know that's not true especially coming from you. I know you well enough to know that what you say or write has more meaning in it than you intend it to."

This caught Saga off guard. He thought about it and what Hiroto had said was true. He realized it himself and tried to reword almost everything he said just so people weren't offended or worried, whatever the case. Though, when he thought about it he couldn't see any double meaning in the lyrics he had written. He agreed that it did represent the group being on stage. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and grabbed the sheets of paper they had written on stacking them up.

"I think we're finished for now?" Saga said as he retrieved another beer for himself and a peach drink for Hiroto. He turned on his x-box and slipped the Gears of War 3 disk into the slot. (If anyone knows Saga as well as I do you'll know his more recent gaming rage was GoW! xD)

He handing a controller to an already bouncy Pon and plopped onto the couch next to him as they began the co-op game and only like this could they both able to forget about the lyrics that hidebehind a fake meaning.

End Chapter One!

Shall I continue?

Reviews are LOVEE~~~


End file.
